Help Them
by puppetlover2
Summary: When the Toa are put in danger a young being must go and find help in an unfamiliar world.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark night in Gotham City, all the crooks were plotting and the Dark Knight himself was hunting them down. But it was different tonight for a portal to another world had opened up in one of the alleys. And out of the portal fell a young girl.

She was pale with long black hair and eyes so dark they were almost black. She wore a long sleeve shirt with red markings on it as well as black pants that also had red markings on them. The only thing she wore without markings on them was her shoes which were also black.

Standing up she looks at her surroundings only to look at a jewel she was caring around her neck, "Stupid jewel, you're supposed to take me to a world where I can get help for the others not to a death zone" grabbing it she threw the jewel away thinking it had been useless, but she was wrong, for in the next second a group of thugs came into the alleyway she was in.

Spotting her the one in front, whom she could only assume was the leader, said, "Hey you get out of here before we make ya."

Although another smiled wickedly, "Hey Jack, why don't we just have a little fun with her first," while saying this he had backed her into the wall behind her, "After all she is such a pretty young girl."

Anger flaring up in her she yelled, "Buzz of Skumbrain, I don't need you to do anything with me," while yelling this she punch square in the face, "After all there's someone I plan to be with." After saying that she glared at the other thugs who attacked her.

Bracing herself for a fight she was caught off guard when a dark figure jumped of one of the buildings surrounding the alleyway and attacked the thugs. To her utter amazement the figure took down three of the thugs in one hit while she took another down with two.

Once the thugs were defeated she turned to talk to the mysterious figure when she saw that he was gone, and in his place was the jewel she had thrown still in one piece. Picking it up she placed it back around her neck and turned around, but once she had turned around something hit her on the back of her head.

As she fell to the ground all she could see was increasing blackness and the dark figure returning.

* * *

She awoke in a dark cave filled with odd creatures and machinery. Looking around she realized she was lying on a bed with her arms bandaged up. _'Funny I could of swarm I didn't take any damage in that fight,' _shrugging she thought, '_must be from when I took that fall.' _Getting up she started to wander around the place so she was unprepared when someone grabbed her from behind.

"Ah good, your awake" the voice had a slight accent to it. When she turned around she saw that it was an old man with a balding head and a slight mustache. He was also a tall thin man wearing a black suit. All she could do was stare at him in confusion.

Feeling uncomfortable by her staring he went and started talking to the dark figure _'no,' _she corrected herself, '_another person.'_ The person was dressed in a black outfit that had a symbol much like the odd creatures flying about, with a black mask on that had pointy ears much like the creatures.

Once the two were done talking the second one came up to speak with her. "What are you doing here in Gotham," his voice was gruff and deep, _'well I suppose it suits him.'_

"Just stay out of it Rahi-boy," she didn't know why but she did and didn't trust him, but as far as she knew she might need his help to save the others.

All he did was glare at her. That was all that was needed to make her tell him all that he needed to know.

Sighing she said "Look I'm from another dimension, and my friends there are in trouble, I was sent here to get help."

Nodding he went to a computer in his lair. Not enjoying the silence she went up to him and asked "So who exactly are you."

"Batman, now be quiet."

Frowning at this she walked away only to bump in to the other person who started to drag her away.

* * *

"Now you must understand dear, Batman is a good person, he just has a lot on his mind and he's a very busy person," he said those word so fast that she could barely understand him, "Oh yes I didn't quite catch your name."

"Um it's Onu…"she was so confused yet now she didn't understand anymore.

"Well Onu, I believe we should get you something to eat while Batman informs the league."

Now at this she was curious, "The league," she asked hoping it wasn't some sports group.

"Why the Justice League of course."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except Onu.

Help Them chpt 2

Space. She just arrived in this world and the first thing she see's is an alleyway, then a lair, and now space. What next, their great protector? Looking out the glass window of the place was all that she could do while the Toa protectors of this world decided who would come with her.

A yawn escaped her lips. _'Hm, I must be more tired than I thought,' _so laying her head on the window she went to sleep.

* * *

"Look Batman, I understand what you're saying but this other world needs our help," reasoned Superman.

"Yah," agreed The Flash, "After all, it will be neat to see what this other world is like," and with that he leans back in his chair while crossing his arms behind his head.

Batman growled and glared at the rest of the founding seven sitting at the table (the authoress is too lazy to describe what they look like).

It was Green Lantern who spoke up. "Look , I agree with the rest of them Bruce," and then he turned his head to The Flash and Superman, "But in case you two forgot, she said that she only needed seven of the league members, and each had to represent one of the elements in her world."

At this J'onn spoke up, "Fire, Water, Ice, Stone, Earth, Air, and Shadow."

"And with this we feel that you should go as a representation of Shadow," at this Batman made to say something but Green Lantern continued, "It only seems reasonable Batman that you do it."

At this the Flash nodded, "Yeah, after all you go and play Houdini on everyone without even trying, and with that The Flash made a big goofy smile.

Finally Hawkgirl spoke up, "But with that aside, who will represent the others?"

Speaking up again The Flash said, "Hey couldn't Red Tornado or I stand for Air, and cant' Aquaman stand for Water?" Once he had said those words the other members stared at him with a look of bemusement.

With that Superman said, "Look lets continue."

* * *

Once the meeting was adjourned the founding seven agreeing Superman went up to the speaker.

"Would the Justice League members named please come up to the meeting room."

* * *

And thats the end of the story but as you can probally I left an opening for everyone to decide who gets to go to the world of Bionicle. All you readers can decide! But it has to be a character who has appeared in the show Justice League or the show Batman the Brave and The Bold. The character also has to of had a speaking role in one of the two shows.

This is what I've got so far

Shadow - Batman

Water - possibly Aquaman

Air - possibly Red Tornado

Earth - ?

Stone - ?

Fire - ?

Ice - ?

And yes I know it should be Light and not Shadow, but there is a reason as to why it says that instead.


End file.
